


Leithriel's Crazy Adventure

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One day, when reading her favorite book, The Silmarillion, a girl is sucked into it. Or, more specifically, the world as it existed in it. She adopts the name Leithriel, and resolves to make the best of it and help her favorite characters while she is at it.This is the story of her crazy adventure as it unfolds.





	Leithriel's Crazy Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leithriel arrives in Dor-Lomin.

Leithriel knew that she couldn't be in multiple places at once. Which meant that she had to decide who her priorities were. Fortunately for her, that choice was easy for her to make. In her mind, she saw a child, as fair as any of the Firstborn, struck down by incurable illness. One that she would not survive. Not without intervention. And Leithriel was determined to be that intervention. She had all the knowledge of modern medicine in her head, after all. Now, all that she needed to figure out was how to get Morwen and Hurin to trust her? To convince them that she meant no harm to them or to their children?

Fortunately, she got her answer as she saw a band of Orcs snooping about. Five seconds later, they were all dead, felled by five bullets which went through their skulls in rapid succession. Leithriel was happy that she was taught how to handle the gun properly by her father. She removed a dagger from the belt of the closest Orc, and used it to cut its owner's head off. What better token would there be to prove that she meant no harm than this?

She wrapped the head the best she could, and concealed the gun, before proceeding afoot. She couldn't risk people of Beleriand finding out what her main weapon was. They would get suspicious. She walked to Dor-Lomin, at moderate pace. After all, getting too exhausted won't do either. She was visiting the people who brought at least three of her favorite characters into the world, so she had to make a good first impression.

When she finally arrived, Lalaith was the first person to greet her. Immediately, a certain Bible story popped into her head. She frowned. She won't let it end like either that story or the original canon. 

The younger girl smiled broadly up at her, and Leithriel couldn't help but smile back. After all, she had adored children back home, and was saddened when one of those children - a baby at that - was diagnosed with cancer. Knowing that this world's equivalent of cancer would afflict Lalaith didn't make it any easier. Still, she would do anything in her power to help.

"Lalaith seems to like you." Morwen - or at least Leithriel was certain this was her - approached Leithriel "You don't seem like you're from these parts."

"Truthfully, I am not." Leithriel admitted "I am a wanderer, and I heard I could find shelter here."

"You heard correctly." Morwen told me "You could stay here, for tonight at least. We'll talk about the future in the morrow."

-Leithriel POV-

Like his mother, Turin wasn't very talkative, yet I could tell that his heart was in the right place. Unlike Morwen and Turin, Hurin and Lalaith were much more open-hearted. Lalaith spent the majority of the time seated upon my lap, while Hurin wanted to know everything regarding my adventures. And I found them to be the parents I wanted, even more so than my real parents. In short, I was happy to stay here. Hurin and Morwen let me stay, after some deliberation, knowing that their daughter liked me.

During my stay, I taught Lalaith to make flower wreaths, and found out that she was an apt learner. I then began to teach her how to play the harp, her father's favorite instrument. Still, the knowledge of what was to come weighed heavily on my mind. By then, Hurin and Morwen trusted me, and so I began suggesting preventative measures, and gathering whatever I can use to heal Lalaith when the time came. 

And then, two months after my arrival, the time came.


End file.
